This invention relates to a stand for supporting articles for display, and deals more particularly with such a stand which is of a knockdown construction, that is, made up of a number of parts readily and easily assembled and disassembled to set up or take down the stand.
The stand of this invention is particularly well-adapted for use in displaying potted plants which are suspended from the ends of brackets included in the stand. However, it is not necessarily limited to this use and may instead be used for displaying various other types of articles, if desired. Also, the stand may for instance serve as a decorative item in a home or office or as a device in a store or for attractively presenting the displayed articles for sale to potential customers. The stand also includes a revolvable table which may be put to various different uses, depending on where the stand is placed and other factors.
One common problem with display stands is that they are usually of a relatively large size making them difficult to ship from place to place and to store when not in use.
The general object of this invention is therefore to make a display stand which is attractive and functional for displaying potted plants or other articles. A further object is to provide such a stand which is made of a number of parts which are readily assembled and disassembled, and which allow the stand when disassembled to be packaged in a small container for storage or shipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display stand of the foregoing character in which the height and number of display brackets of the stand may be varied to suit the desires of the user simply adding or subtracting standardized parts to or from the stand.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a display stand wherein the display brackets, from which plants or other displayed articles are hung, may be angularly shifted by hand relative to the post to vary the exposure of the plants to the sun or to otherwise vary the display as seen from a given position.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plant stand of the aforegoing character, which, except for the table top may be conveniently fabricated from metal parts of standard rod, bar and tubular shapes.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the foregoing description and from the drawings forming a part hereof.